1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a housing of an electronic device to which a battery is detachably mounted, and an electronic device including the housing.
2. Related Art
An electronic device is sometimes configured such that a battery for supplying electric power to the electronic device is detachable to a housing of the electronic device.
JP-A-11-274751 discloses a structure in which a battery is detachable to an outer covering member. According to this structure, the battery is locked to a housing by operating a locking button to slide the locking button in a predetermined direction, and the locking of the battery to the housing is released by operating the locking button to slide the locking button in a direction opposite to the predetermined direction.